1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable griddle and more particularly pertains to a new portable cooking apparatus for allowing the user to conveniently cook any types of foods anywhere including outdoors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a portable griddle is known in the prior art. More specifically, a portable griddle heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,368; 5,575,195; 4,321,857; 5,752,497; 3,490,433; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,595.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable cooking apparatus. The inventive device includes a carrying case having a bottom wall, side walls, a back wall, an open front, and a cover having a back edge which is hingedly attached to the back wall and also having a latch member securely attached at a front edge thereof, and a handle member securely disposed at the open front and being adapted for carrying the carrying case; and also includes a griddle member being securely mounted inside the carrying case; and further includes a heating assembly for heating the griddle member to temperatures capable of cooking foods thereupon; and also includes a receptacle being removably mounted to a first one of the side walls of the carrying case for receiving juices and fats from the foods being cooked upon the griddle member; and also includes a plurality of adjustable leg members threaded in the bottom wall of the carrying case for supporting the carrying case upon a surface when the portable cooking apparatus is being used as such.
In these respects, the portable cooking apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the user to conveniently cook any types of foods anywhere including outdoors.